Jack's Hell
by gawilliams
Summary: Jack still has to wait after already waiting eight years for his chance of having Sam


_**Oval Office, White House, Washington, DC**_

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was not in a good mood. He'd been enjoying a great vacation at his cabin with his three best friends, and then he'd been called away to come here to the White House to see the President and his former Commanding Officer, Lieutenant General George Hammond. This was not a good thing. Just that morning he and Carter had been discussing plans for themselves that included a lot of alone time and hot sex. He had finally decided to hand in his retirement papers and had done so just before they had left on the trip. Now instead of making all sorts of hot plans with Carter, he was in his dress blues about to enter the Oval Office. Yep. Definitely not a good thing.

"You can go in now, General O'Neill," the President's Secretary told him.

"Thank you," he said politely. He stood, straightened his dress jacket, tucked his hat under his left arm, and marched into the Oval Office. He stood to attention and saluted the man he still really did not like too well.

President Henry Hayes smiled and offered his hand. He could see George off to the side watching very carefully. George had warned him that this could get ugly. Taking in the tight expression on the former Black Ops officer's face, he could see just how right George was.

"Thank for coming on such short notice, General," Hayes said warmly.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Sir," Jack responded tartly. He was not in a good mood, and he was not about to put on a show for this shrub.

"Jack," Hammond chided.

"Sorry, Sir," Jack said openly, though the other two men in the room knew he was only directing the comment at Hammond.

Hayes sighed. This was not how he wanted to have this meeting, but George's medical report of the day before and the information that O'Neill had submitted his retirement papers the week before had made it necessary.

"I've got a new assignment for you, General, and a promotion to Major General," he began.

"No," Jack said very forcefully.

"You're to be the new Head of Homeworld Security, replacing George," Hayes continued doggedly.

"No," Jack said louder than before.

George and Hayes could see the eyes of the man turning positively glacial, and his face tightening even more. Once more George Hammond was reminded of just how lethal Jack O'Neill could be when crossed. This had to be handled very delicately, or something would happen that couldn't be taken back.

"I have to retire for medical reasons, Jack," George interjected. He glanced at Hayes, who seemed to be pretty nervous about now. George couldn't blame him.

Jack turned his full attention on Hammond. He was very concerned now, but only raised a single brow in question.

"I have a heart condition, Jack," George explained. "My doctors said if I don't retire, and take it very easy, I'll have a heart attack inside of three months, probably fatal."

Jack refocused on the President. "Why me?" he demanded.

Hayes noticed that despite George's revelation, O'Neill had still not agreed to the assignment. This was definitely not going as he had wished. He had desperately wanted to avoid making it an order.

"George and the Joint Chiefs all agree that you're the only one qualified to replace him," Hayes explained.

"Bullshit," Jack said defiantly.

"Jack," George chided. "What's the real problem, Son?"

Jack looked at Hammond. "I'm tired, George, and things are finally right for me and Carter to be together. I won't lose her again."

George settled back in the couch. Now the real reason was out there. He'd had his suspicions once Sam had called off her engagement to that detective. He knew that Jack and she had not crossed the regs, but Jack wanting to retire so suddenly now made sense. He looked over at the President and nodded. George had spoken about this becoming something before.

"I can't change the regs for you at this time, Jack," Hayes said with a real hint of regret in his voice. "But I can direct that no fraternization charges ever be laid against the two of you."

"Fuck," Jack exhaled and took a seat.

"It takes care of the problem, Jack," George told him.

"Not by a long shot," Jack replied. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't give a shit about the regs," he explained. "It's Carter. We talked about this a long time ago, once. I told her that I was sure that you wouldn't charge us, George, since we were too important to the program."

"You were right," George admitted reluctantly. The Commander-in-Chief was in the room, after all.

"She wouldn't have any part of it," Jack told them. "She may not like the regs, but as long as they're in place, she insists on following them. There's no way she'll be in a relationship with me as long as the regs apply to us."

Hayes was sympathetic. He really was. Unfortunately, he needed Jack O'Neill to replace George. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm going to have to insist on you replacing George." He could see that Jack was seriously pissed off. "Give me a year, Jack. Please."

Jack glared fiercely. "One year," he told the President. "I want that in writing. I get to retire in one year if I choose. That or you make damn sure that the regs are changed for personnel involved with the Program in any way. As it is, you better hope that she doesn't find some other schmuck to make a life with."

Henry Hayes took that to be a serious threat, and he knew the mans record. This was definitely not someone to take lightly. He held out his hand. "Deal," he said with relief. "I'll have the official paperwork sent to you at the SGC tomorrow and you can report to your new office next Monday."

"I want Hank Landry to command the SGC," Jack said instantly.

"Landry?" Hayes asked. He'd never heard of him.

"Major General Hank Landry," Jack supplied. "He's an old friend of mine and a good officer. I trust him to keep the SGC running like it is and not make waves."

"Does he know about the Stargate?" Hayes inquired.

"No, but I can let him know when I get to Colorado Springs and ask him if he wants the job," Jack told him. "He'll jump at the chance once he recovers from the shock."

"If he accepts let me know and George will cut the orders," Hayes said after a moment. He stood. "I'm sorry that this had to happen, Jack."

"Frankly, Sir, your apology means exactly jack shit to me," Jack said and then walked out without a hint of courtesy.

"I told you he would be angry," George said as he stood to go after Jack. "That's also on top of not liking you for relieving me last year."

"I know," Hayes said sadly. He was still cleaning up the mess from having listened to that ass Kinsey.

"I'll smooth it over as much as I can, but don't hold your breath," George said as he left the Oval Office.

George caught up with Jack in the West Wing parking lot where Jack's car and driver were waiting. He told Jack to wait a minute.

"I'm really sorry about this, Son," he said to the younger man.

"I'm not mad at you, George," Jack sighed. "Is your medical report really that bad?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," George replied. "It's time I retire anyway. My Granddaughters are growing up and I want to be around to see them when they're adults. Maybe even having kids of their own."

"I can't argue with that, but damn it! Can't Carter and I ever catch a break?" Jack sighed.

"Talk to her, Jack," George advised. "Let her know why it's so important that I retire now. Also let her know about the agreement you have with Henry. She'll wait for you this time."

"I sure hope so," Jack said darkly. "I've waited eight years, George. I won't wait much longer. I almost lost her this year. I'm not making the same mistake."

"I know," George assured him. "I'll rent you my townhouse, fully furnished, Jack. You can stay with me when you get back here next week. I'll be moving to Colorado in the next couple of weeks."

"Thanks, George," Jack shook his hand. "Now I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to explain this to Carter. She's going to kick my ass for sure."

George laughed. "Godspeed, Son," he clapped Jack on the back and then made his way back to the West Wing. He still had some more things to discuss with the President.

"I have to have pissed off the man upstairs because my life is hell," Jack muttered as he got into the backseat of his staff car and ordered the driver to take him to Andrews. He pulled out his cell phone and punched one on the speed dial. It took only one ring to get an answer. "Carter? We need to talk," he said as he winced. He just knew that he was going to be yelled at. Oh well. Life was hell and he was living it. 'One more year,' he said to himself as he started explaining to Carter what had happened. 'One more year.'

_**One Year Later, Oval Office, White House, Washington, DC**_

This couldn't be happening, Major General Jack O'Neill thought as he sat ramrod straight in the Oval Office listening to the President. Just the day before he and Sam had had 'the talk' before she left on a mission to try and wipe out that Supergate. And what a talk! Images of hot monkey sex with Carter floated in his mind all night long after that conversation. So this morning he had obeyed his marching orders and hightailed it to the White House to personally hand his letter of retirement to the President. He already had his office cleared of his personal items so that his deputy could take over until a permanent replacement could be found, probably Hank Landry. He had a flight arranged for Colorado Springs for that afternoon. Then, after four days of rearranging his house so that she could move in, and she would return from her mission, the bliss, and the games, would begin. The prize, namely Carter, was his after nine long and seriously frustrating years. That was until he entered the Oval Office and saw the Joint Chiefs siting stone faced with the President. He could hear the almost painful thud as all his careful plans came crashing down.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you can't retire," Hayes said.

Jack saw that the man was actually sorry about this, but sorry just didn't equal hot, sweaty monkey sex with Carter. Not even close. Granted, the whole having a life together was part of the equation, and he was looking forward to that part, too, but come on. Nine years of wanting her and then spending the last year marking every day faithfully on his bedside and office calendars had to be rewarded somehow, didn't it? Jack simply held out his hand, palm up.

"Jack?" Hayes asked.

"Let's have it," Jack demanded. "I want in my hand right now the change in regs so that my plans of getting some inside of the next week don't go down in flames. Carter will never believe me unless that one is signed, sealed, and delivered into her hot little hands."

"About that, Jack," General Francis, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, said from his seat. He hadn't believed the stories of Jack's confrontation with Hammond and the President a year before, but seeing this, he was forced to concede that the rumors were true.

"I am so fucked!" Jack said explosively. He leveled a glare at the President. "I trusted you, God dammit! I had to do some fancy talking to keep Carter from kicking my ass a year ago. I even agreed, for George's sake, to try and get along with you, and I don't even like you for God's sake!"

The Joint Chiefs were stunned at the outburst, and shocked that anyone in the military would speak to the Commander-in-Chief like that. Even considering that this was Jack O'Neill, who had a temper as bad as anyone's, it was beyond what they had ever expected. They didn't say anything though since Hayes was taking it without umbrage, and also because they had to admit that Jack O'Neill had been royally shafted.

"Would it help if I talked with Colonel Carter?" Hayes asked.

"And say what?" Jack spat. "'I'm sorry Colonel Carter, but you know all those hot plans you and General O'Neill had for next week? They can't happen because we need him here and the regs couldn't be changed for some reason.' That will get me exactly nowhere. I'll be lucky if the love of my life even speaks to me again."

"The war is heating up too fast for a change in leadership right now," Hayes pressed. "And we found that we couldn't change the regs without revealing the program."

"So I get royally screwed by the people who I had a written agreement with?" Jack harshly stated. He stood up and glared at the President. "Thanks for nothing you lying son-of-a-bitch," he said as he executed an about face and walked out of the Oval Office slamming the door after him.

Hayes held up his hand. "Don't do or say anything to him about this," he ordered the six four star Generals seated in the room. "We did screw him over and he called it like it is. We are lying sons-of-bitches."

Jack strode outside and walked straight to his waiting car. He was enraged at the moment, and he was in no mood to hang around. He checked his watch and saw that it was still an hour before Carter and SG-1 beamed to the Orion for the mission. Sighing deeply, and saying a short prayer, he opened his cell phone and punched one on the old speed dial. He sighed inwardly as she picked up the other end.

"Carter?" he asked. "Sit down for this one, and before you say anything it isn't my fault, I swear!" he began even as he cringed.

_**One Year Later, SGC Main Briefing Room**_

"You've been what??" Jack shouted loudly.

"I've been assigned to command the Atlantis Expedition," Sam said softly. She was near tears at this point. The war with the Ori was now over and she and Jack were finally going to be together.

Jack looked as if he'd been gut shot. The war was over. He was only checking in and getting ready to hand in his long awaited retirement to the President the next day. Now this. The sickening thud of the previous year was back, only this time he wasn't being screwed over, it was Carter. He was just collateral damage this time around.

"It's only for a year," Sam said half heartedly.

"Who's brilliant idea was this?" Jack asked.

"Woolsey recommended me," Sam revealed.

"I should have let the Replicators kill the sniveling pansy," Jack swore fiercely. Then Jack deflated. "I'm sorry, Sam. This is a damn good assignment for you, and you'll be getting stars with this one under your belt. You can't turn it down. Not this one."

"But what about us, Jack," Sam asked, using his first name for one of the rare times in a decade.

"I won't retire yet, and we can start again next year," he said morosely. He was tired and wanted to retire, but he couldn't possibly retire while Sam was mixing it up in the Pegasus Galaxy with the Replicators and the Wraith. He had to be available to cover her six like she'd always done for him. He loved her too much to not continue on now.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Sam said from next to him, her hand in his.

"It's not your fault, Sam," Jack said morosely. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Go on and tell everyone what's happening. I need to call the President and let him know I'm not retiring yet."

_**One Year Later, AU Earth, Apartment of Colonel Samantha Carter (Ret.)**_

__The timeline had changed. Jack was dead and she was no longer a member of the Air Force, though this timeline had recognized her commission and retired her at full colonels benefits and pay. She was, for the first time, unpacking her clothes and putting away her old SGC desert camo uniform. They'd let her keep them, thankfully. She felt a weight in one of the open pockets and reached in, pulling out a small black velvet box and a piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she realized that Jack, in his final seconds, must have slipped them to her. She shakily unfolded the paper and with a gasp saw a signed Presidential waiver of the fraternization regulations in the case of one Major General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter. She opened the box and almost fainted. In it was a diamond engagement ring. A slip of paper was curled into the ring. Taking it out, she read it, the tears falling down her cheeks.

_Dear Sam, I know this isn't the usual way, but then when have we ever done anything normally? This was my Grandmother's and I want you to have it, if you'll make me the happiest, and luckiest, man in any universe and be my wife. Will you marry me? All my love, Jack._

Sam remembered when Ba'al had stabbed Jack. She'd been shocked to the core and had rushed to his side. He had ordered them in a pain filled voice to get to the Gate. He'd pleaded with them, if truth be told. He'd known he was dying. The look in his eyes as he lay dying in her arms was the worst sight she had ever seen. He was sad, angry, and lastly defeated all in one look. He looked at her and with his last second mouthed 'I love you' silently to her and then died.

Sam spent several hours crying as she held the Presidential Waiver, the marriage proposal, and the ring clutched to her breast. Finally she was cried out and fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. When she woke, she looked down and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. She took the marriage proposal and kissed it before placing it and the waiver in her wallet. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "I will make this right, Jack O'Neill, and when it is you better be ready because we will be married. I promise," she told his spirit, essence, or whatever. With that resolve, she began to plan for the future.

_**Reset Timeline, Ba'al's Execution**_

__"Moonbase?" Jack asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but had no desire to speak of such trifling concerns. There were more important things to discuss. He slipped a small box and piece of paper out of his TAC vest and handed them over. "Got a little something for ya, Carter," he said simply.

He watched as Sam unfolded the paper and read the Presidential Waiver with widening eyes. Then she shakily opened the small ring box. A shimmer was in her eyes now and he kept his eyes on her as she took the slip of rolled up paper out of the ring and read his proposal.

"I know it's not a down on bended knee kind of proposal, but it doesn't mean I'm any less serious," Jack said as he grew concerned as she just stood there stock still.

Sam didn't respond right away. Something, somehow, let her know that she had read this before, but not in this reality. It was another reality where she was emotionally shattered and Jack was dead. Shaking off the deja-vu feeling, she turned to him and smiled.

"It's perfect," she told him.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked. He didn't want to sound dense, but he wanted nothing left to chance this time.

"Yes," Sam said as she slid the ring on her left hand. She then launched herself into his arms and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "It's finally time for us," she told him.

"Thank God," he said in complete relief. He held her close, not really wanting to end the moment. After eight years of hell and then three years of purgatory, he was finally experiencing a small bit of heaven.


End file.
